


When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_   
_All was golden in the sky_   
_All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon_   
_She was drinking tea in a garden_   
_Under the green umbrella trees_   
_In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun_   
_He looked like he was barely hanging on_   
_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer (summer)_  
 _In the middle of summer_  
 _All was golden in the sky_  
 _All was golden when the day met the_ _night_  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

 _So he said, “Would it be all right_  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?”

_So she said, “That’s okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart_   
_Or leave me all alone in the summer.”_

_Well he was just hanging around_  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn’t know how  
But he couldn’t get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

* * *

 

“He’s not adjusting well,” Chuck said, a look of concern on his usually relaxed face.

“Adjusting well? He’s the happiest angel I’ve ever seen,” Sam replied, shaking his head.

“That was before his brother killed him,” Chuck said. “It mentally destroyed him. Amara and I were able to put his grace and his vessel back together, but we can’t take away that memory or remove that betrayal and pain. He needs time and a place to heal.”

“Fine,” Dean said. “Gabriel can stay. But the minute he tries any of his tricks, he’s gone.”

“I think you will find he’s not the trickster you remember,” Chuck replied, sadness in his voice.

* * *

 

You were sitting in the library wondering when you would meet the new guest. You had teamed up with the Winchesters after the failed apocalypse so you didn’t know the famous Archangel Gabriel, but you had heard plenty about their run-ins with the Trickster.

Reading your book and sipping tea, you were startled when he entered the library for the first time.

He was the most breathtaking creature you had ever seen. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes matched the color of whiskey.

You tried your best not to stare, but his beautiful golden wings were impossible not to stare at. They rested against his back but with every movement he made you could see them moving, whispering against one another.

You made a mental note to find out why you could see his wings but not Castiel’s.

“I won’t bother you, I just wanted to find something to read,” he said.

“It’s okay, you won’t bother me. I’m Y/N,” you said, extending your hand.

Gabriel studied you for a moment before taking your hand in his and gently shaking it. “Gabriel. But I suppose you already knew that.”

You smiled at him before returning to your seat and picking your book up, wanting Gabriel to be comfortable staying in the library.

You were pleasantly surprised when he sat down on the other side of the table and started to read.

After that he would join you every day in the library and you would read quietly, it was the only time he left his room.

After a couple weeks he began to talk to you. It started with chatting about books and languages and led to him helping you do research when the boys were on a hunt.

You found yourself wishing you could touch those golden feathers. You watched them gently sway when he walked, or ripple when he was talking and you just wanted to reach out and feel them. You imagined they would be soft under your fingertips.

* * *

 

“He seems much happier,” Sam told Chuck when he checked in.

“He’s spending a lot of time in the library and helping research some of our hunts.” Dean chimmed in.

“He is happier. I can feel it. The light in his grace is brighter,” Chuck agreed. “He’s found something to believe in again. Something that makes him happy. Something that is saving him.”

Sam looked over to Dean, his eyebrows raised.

Dean shook his head. “No way. Y/N and Gabriel? Never.”

“I don’t know why you would use her as bait!” Gabriel argued, pacing the library.

“Because we need her,” Dean shot back. “And you don’t get to be moody like a teenage girl for two months and then suddenly speak up about how we hunt.”

“You are putting her in danger,” Gabriel roared.

“Gabriel, why don’t you come with us?” Sam suggested.

“If you all are going to insist on doing this I don’t have a choice,” he snapped, stalking out of the room with his fists clenched.

“What was that about?” Dean asked Sam.

“I don’t think we can deny why Gabriel is happier anymore,” Sam answered.

“Gabriel and Y/N,” Dean muttered to himself as the left to go pack his bag.

The demon had you by the neck, his blade digging into your skin hard enough you could feel the pain and see the blood dripping on your shirt.

“Let her go,” Dean said, his hands out.

“No problem,” the demon cheerfully replied, dropping his arm and pushing you from the roof.

“No!” Dean yelled at the same time Gabriel disappeared from his left side.

You screamed as felt yourself falling until warm arms caught you. “I’ve got you, you’re okay,” Gabriel spoke into your ear as he brought you down for a gentle landing.

“Y/N!” the boys both called, busting through the street level door together and seeing you standing with the angel.

They ran up and embraced you. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. What about the demon?” you asked.

“Dead. I’m so sorry Y/N.”

“I’m okay Dean. We got the demon and that’s what matters.” You turned to Gabriel. “How are your wings? I saw one get cut.”

“They are fi….. you see my wings?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“Of course,” you said.

“Since when?”

“Since we met. What’s the big deal? I can’t see Castiel’s so I’m assuming only archangel’s wings are visible?”

Gabriel laughed. “No Sugar. Only an angel’s mate can see their wings.”

“Mate? We are mates? Why is that funny?” you asked.

“The woman I love is my mate. I’m happy. Relieved. I don’t know. All I know is since I met you I’ve felt something other than pain. The passion in your eyes when you are doing something you love. That passion, your eyes…. they saved my life,” Gabriel said, reaching down to take your hand in his.

“Can I touch them?” you asked, your hand outstretched.

Gabriel nodded and you ran your hand across the top of the feathers, feeling their softness against your skin. “They are so soft,” you breathed.

You heard Dean let out a fake cough. “Can you guys do this when you are alone?”

“Sorry,” you said, dropping your hand.

Gabriel turned to look at Dean. “How far of a drive do you have back to the bunker?”

“About a day and a half,” Dean answered.

“See you when you get there,” Gabriel replied, wrapping you in his arms and flying home.

“What was that?” you asked as you landed in your bedroom.

“Touch them again. Please,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours as his arms stayed around you.

You smiled and brought your hands up to run through his feathers, caressing them with your fingers.

“Y/N,” Gabriel breathed before capturing your lips in a soft kiss.

When you gently tugged on his feathers he let out a playful growl and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking yours.

You shrieked when he picked you up and carried you to the bed, dropping you against the mattress and crawling over you as you continued kissing, his weight pressing into you gently and his wings spreading to reach across your bedroom.

You ran your hands through his hair and down his back to his plumage, your hands threading with his feathers once again.

“Feels good,” he muttered. “Pull them again, please?”

You grinned and gently tugged the feathers, raising up to grind yourself against him at the same time.

“Fuck,” he whispered, grinding down hard on you. “Can I snap us naked?”

“Please,” you replied, tugging his wings once again.

With a snap of his fingers you felt the heaviness of his cock against your sex as he continued to rub against you. Combined with the friction of his chest against your breasts you knew you were going to explode any minute and you hadn’t even had sex yet. “Gabriel!” you gasped.

Knowing what was happening, Gabriel bent down to take your breast in his warm mouth. You found your release right away, crying his name as you bucked up against him.

“I am going to make love to you now,” he said, rubbing himself against you.

“I love you Gabriel,” you said as he slowly sank into you.

“I love you too Y/N,” he replied, dusting kisses across your cheeks and nose as he found a rhythm.

You gently caressed his wings, soothing then with your fingers as he brought his thumb to your clit and helped you find your second release, triggering his.

You were lying in bed later that night before he finally spoke again. “Are you okay?”

You rolled on your side to face him. “I’m more than okay. I’ve finally bonded with my soulmate. I’m so happy Gabriel.”

“Good, because you really did save my life.”

“You know what you remind me of?” you said, trailing your fingers across his cheek.

“What’s that?”

“The sun. Golden and bright and hot to the touch,” you said with a smile.

“Then you are the moon. Soft and peaceful and calming,” he replied, kissing the tip of your nose.

“That would make an interesting love story. The sun and the moon, falling in love,” you mused, curling up and yawning.

“We are making it now my love,” he replied. “Now go to sleep Sugar. I plan on keeping you busy for the next couple decades.”

 

 


End file.
